


Take a Chance

by stylesgryles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Artist Louis, Cock Piercing, Model Harry, Multi, Paris - Freeform, Punk Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Prawie się nie znamy.</p><p>-Co stoi na przeszkodzie w tym, żeby się poznać Louis?"</p><p>AU; Louis jest malarzem, Harry jest początkującym modelem. Louis szuka modela na jeden raz, nie planował skończyć w Paryżu z nową muzą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia/gifts).



-Louis wypad z mojego studia, bo odstraszasz klientów.

-Ja?! Ja odstraszam klientów?! Jestem żywą reklamą!

-Mam na myśli to, że siedzisz tu cały czas i się na nich patrzysz.

-Potrzebuję muzy Zayn.

-To znajdź ją sobie, ale nie tutaj.

-Muszę oddać coś mojemu publicyście za równe dwadzieścia cztery dni, nie zacząłem nawet szkiców.

-A temat chociaż znasz?

-Oczywiście, że tak, przecież to ja je ustalam. –Wywrócił oczami.

-Więc?

-„Druga natura, prawdziwego piękna”.

-Skoro ty ustalasz tematy wystaw, to po chuja pisałeś się na coś takiego?

-Dwa miesiące temu myślałem, że to chwytliwy tytuł.

-Czasami naprawdę cię nie rozumiem.

-Zayn nie pomagasz.

-Wcale nie mam zamiaru pomagać, a teraz do widzenia, za chwilę mam klienta, muszę wszystko przygotować. –Oznajmił, szykując stanowisko do tatuowania.

Louis westchnął i zeskoczył ze stołu, na którym leżały projekty Zayna. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie i ze zrezygnowaniem wyszedł ze studia.

Louis od zawsze przejawiał zdolności plastyczne. Od małego rysował po wszystkim, co skutkowało w popisane meble, ściany, ubrania, a nawet siostry. Jego mama wiedziała, że syn ma talent, dlatego już w wieku ośmiu lat, chłopiec uczęszczał do szkoły plastycznej, którą rzucił jednak gdy skończył piętnaście lat.

Projektował tatuaże dla wielu sławnych osób. Wykonywał też projekty naścienne w wielu znaczących salonach piercingu i tatuażu. Pomógł nawet Tomowi Hawkowi w rysunkach w skateparku. Oprócz tego, co jakiś czas realizował się jako wystawca w galerii sztuki. Jego obrazy doceniane były przez największych krytyków. Wszyscy cenili jego styl, choć on nie uważał się za geniusza, uważał, że miesza kilka stylów naraz.

Zeszły rok był złotym dla jego rozwoju, bo mając złamane serce, narysował tyle, wiele znaczących, obrazów, że wyniosło go to na sam szczyt. Jego nazwisko zasłynęło w popularnych magazynach dla artystów. Malowanie pomogło mu też pozbierać się po nieprzyjemnym zerwaniu, ze swoim długotrwałym chłopakiem.

Jednak ostatnimi czasy nie czuł niczego, co natchnęło by go do dalszego tworzenia. Nie był zły, ani załamany, zakochany, ani nawet zauroczony, nie czuł niczego co zwykle pchnęło go na przód. Potrzebował bodźca, czegoś co go zmotywuje.

Nie miał nawet kogo malować. Nie tylko jemu znudziły się szkice bez twarzy, jego menadżer ostrzegał go, że to przestało się sprzedawać, a co najważniejsze, nie pokazywało tego co dotychczas, nie pokazywało emocji.

Tamtego dnia wrócił do mieszkania. Tradycyjnie odłożył klucze do ozdobnej miseczki na blacie w kuchni. Otworzył lodówkę, przez chwilę wahał się pomiędzy wodą, a piwem, w końcu wybierając wino…

Zdjął buty i swoją dżinsową kurtkę, a potem położył się na kanapie, włączając muzykę na swoim iPodzie. Po jego lewej leżał laptop, kiedy Louis zauważył, że jest nienaładowany, przeklął w myślach. Był zbyt leniwy żeby pójść po zasilacz, więc po prostu zasnął na kanapie. Przekręcał się we śnie, przez co strącił kieliszek czerwonego wina, który stał na podłodze.

Louis bardzo wierzył w znaczenie snów. Uważał, że nie są one przypadkowe, a każdy z nich coś znaczy. Ostatnimi czasy co kilka nocy śniło mu się to samo. Śnił o mieszkaniu. Wnętrze było bardzo przytulne, ale przestrzenne. Ściany z czerwonej cegły, duże okno, odsłaniające balkon, na którym Louis siedział przy swojej sztaludze. Sen zawsze kończył się w momencie, w którym ktoś podchodzi go od tyłu, całując tył jego głowy, Louis nigdy nie miał szansy zobaczyć twarzy tajemniczej postaci, wiedział jednak, że w tym śnie czuje się spełniony.

***

Następnego dnia obudziło go coś mokrego i śmierdzącego na jego twarzy.

-Co do cholery-

-Dzień dobry Tommo.

-Liam znowu go tu przyprowadziłeś! –Krzyknął, wycierając twarz w rękaw. Usiadł i zgromił wzrokiem buldoga Liama.

-Nie słuchaj go Sparky.

-Twój pies smakuje gorzej niż fiut.

-Nie chcę wiedzieć! –Liam zakrył uszy, mrużąc oczy.

-Po co tu przyszedłe- Kto rozlał wino na mój dywan?!!

-Obawiam się, że nie był to nikt inny jak Louis Tomlinson. –Zaśmiał się Liam, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie, by Sparky wskoczył na fotel.

-Już tego nie spiorę.

-Mówisz tak jakbyś w ogóle miał zamiar.

-Przyszedłeś mi dogadywać?

-Słyszałem, że masz problem, a skoro ty masz problem, to ja mam rozwiązanie.

-Oświeć mnie, bo nie rozumiem. –Powiedział Louis, potem wstał z kanapy i przeciągnął się, głośno ziewając.

-Szukasz modela, prawda?

-Rozmawiałeś z Alex?

-Dobrze wiesz, że nie rozmawiam z twoją menadżerką od imprezy po jednej z twoich wystaw.

-Och. –Louis przypomniał sobie jak nakrył Liama i Alex pieprzących się w toalecie w galerii sztuki.

-Zayn mi powiedział.

-Może szukam, co z tego?

-Powinieneś zamieścić ogłoszenie w Internecie. Jest dużo forów dla modeli i artystów, fotografów i malarzy.

-Nie będę płacić jakimś nadętym amatorom, którym wydaje się, że sesja na Facebook’u czyni ich prestiżowymi modelami.

-Louis…

-Liam…

-Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu spróbować? Nic ci się od tego nie stanie. Zmieniłeś się Louis, na wszystko narzekasz, nie widzisz tego-

-Dobra, w porządku, tak, napiszę ogłoszenie… Zadowolony?

-Idealnie.

***

_„Poszukuję modela/modelki, do pozowania do obrazu. Najlepiej w wieku od 18-25 lat, z możliwością spotkania się w Londynie. Więcej szczegółów dotyczących współpracy i płatności podaję po skontaktowaniu się ze mną mailowo.”_

_-Louis Tomlinson_

Nigdy przedtem Louis nie szukał modela w ten sposób, nie ufał ludziom z Internetu. Poza tym wystarczał mu jego były chłopak, który pozwalał mu się malować. Tym razem nie oczekiwał nawet na znalezienie kogoś na poważnie. Podszedł do tego z dystansem, mógłby przynajmniej pośmiać się z ludzi, którzy się do niego odezwą.

Zamknął laptopa, Liam wybłagał go o przysługę, dlatego Sparky ślinił się teraz na jego kanapie.

-Chcesz iść na spacer brudasie? –Zapytał. –Nie odpowiesz, bo jesteś psem, prawda? –Wstał z miejsca, mając nadzieję, że Sparky zrozumie o co mu chodzi, jednak on nadal siedział bez wzruszenia. –Inny pies już skakałby przy drzwiach. –Westchnął Louis. Chwycił za smycz, za którą potem ściągnął psa na podłogę.

Musiał załatwić kilka spraw na mieście. Odwiedził swój ulubiony sklep dla plastyków, urocza Mandy zawsze dawała mu zniżki na farby. Zawsze było mu przykro, bo dziewczyna wyraźnie była nim zainteresowana, ale nie chciał mówić jej wprost, że jest gejem.

Potem poszedł do sklepu w celu zrobienia zakupów spożywczych. Zostawił Sparky’ego przy wejściu, nie musiał go nawet przywiązywać do barierek, pies był zbyt leniwy żeby uciec. Miał ambitny plan kupić coś, z czego Liam będzie mógł zrobić mu obiad, ale skończyło się na tym, że kupił tylko wino… znowu.

Wrócił do domu cały zmarznięty, angielska pogoda dawał się we znaki, szczególnie w kwietniu. Zanim otworzył drzwi do mieszkania, popatrzył błagająco na Sparky’ego, by ten wytrzepał się tutaj, a nie w środku.

Włączył laptopa i ku jego zdziwieniu miał na poczcie aż siedem nowych wiadomości. Niestety wszystkie jedynie go rozśmieszyły.

_Aimee Wellins. Mam 24 lata, mogę pracować w środy i piątki od 9 rano do 5 po południu. Dodaję tu kilka swoich zdjęć. Stawka nie może być niższa niż 90 funtów za całość._

Louis otworzył załączniki i wybuchł śmiechem. Dziewczyna wysłała zdjęcia robione samej sobie, średniej jakości aparatem.

-Szczyt profesjonalizmu. –Zaśmiał się na głos.

_Jestem profesjonalnym modelem od dwóch lat. Oczekuję porządnej współpracy, której wyniki przyniosą korzyść również mnie. Za trzy dni sesji, max 5 godzin dziennie, oczekuję 195 funtów._

_-Hugo Brinsen_

Louis znowu oglądał wiadomość z niedowierzaniem. Nie dość, że ten „model” stawiał takie wymagania, to chyba trochę się pomylił, bo to nie miała być sesja, a pozowanie do obrazu.

Właśnie takich ludzi spodziewał się Louis. Na bufonów z Internetu nie mógł liczyć. Przejrzał siedem zgłoszeń, każde gorsze od poprzedniego. Już miał chować laptopa, kiedy charakterystyczny dźwięk zasygnalizował o nowej wiadomości.

_Harry Styles, 18 lat. Jestem z Londynu, więc mogę się dostosować do każdej dzielnicy. Nie mam dużego doświadczenia w pozowaniu, ale nie ukrywam, że potrzebuję je zdobyć. Nie orientuję się ile mógłbym na tym zarobić, więc zdam się na Ciebie, jeśli oczywiście zdecydowałbyś się ze mną współpracować. Wysyłam swoje zdjęcia i skan szkicu, który też przedstawia mnie :)_

To ogłoszenie zainteresowało Louisa. Chłopak był szczery i nie udawał Heidi Klum. Po otworzeniu załączników, Louis przekonał się także, że jest bardzo przystojny. Miał piękne brązowe loki i zielone oczy, które pięknie kontrastowały z jego pełnymi, różowymi ustami.

-Sparky! –Krzyknął Liam, wchodzący do mieszkania.

-Też cię miło widzieć Li. –Przywitał się Louis.

-Kto tęsknił za panem? –Liam ignorował go, rozmawiając za psem, który jak zwykle pozostawał niewzruszony.

-To pies, a nie dziecko.

-Ale to ty nazywasz to niańczeniem.

-Miło, że w końcu odpowiedziałeś.

-Jak było? –Zapytał, siadając na fotelu.

-Pytasz mnie czy jego?

-Ciebie.

-Chyba znalazłem modela.

-Mówisz poważnie?

-Jest przystojny i szczery, reszta to banda debili, lepiej już chyba nie trafię.

***

Spotkanie z Harrym odbyło się wcześniej, niż Louis by się tego spodziewał. Chłopak wziął rok przerwy między szkołą, a uniwersytetem więc był do dyspozycji 24/7.

Louis stresował się poznaniem chłopaka, bał się, że wcale nie będzie im się dobrze współpracować, że jego wena nadal będzie nawalać i będzie musiał go odesłać z kwitkiem.

-Louis Tomlinson. –Podał rękę chłopakowi i skinął na krzesło przed sobą. Umówili się w małej londyńskiej kawiarni.

-Harry Styles, miło mi poznać.

-Więc…

-Czy to nieprofesjonalne jeśli zacznę rozmowę od tego, że jestem twoim fanem? –Zapytał nieśmiało.

-Och? –Louis zdziwił się, tym, że ktoś w wieku Harry’ego interesuje się sztuką na tyle, by znać jego dzieła.

-Nie żebym chciał to wykorzystać, naprawdę potrzebuję tego doświadczenia. –Zaczął się tłumaczyć.

-Nie, nie, nie, spokojnie, nie pomyślałem tak. Cieszę się, nie wiedziałem, że ktoś z mojego pokolenia interesuje się takimi rzeczami.

-Moja siostra ma twój obraz, tak się złożyło.

-To miłe. –Louis próbował schować się na kieliszkiem, by nie było widać jego rumieni.

-Więc, co do pracy-

-Och, no tak, najważniejsze na początku. Słuchaj Harry, dawno niczego nie namalowałem, mam kilka pomysłów, które, mam nadzieję, pomożesz mi zrealizować. Ogólny temat w jakim chcę pójść, a raczej tytuł nieistniejącej jeszcze wystawy to „Druga natura, prawdziwego piękna.” –Zrobił przerwę. –Nie chciałbym cię odstraszyć skoro to dla ciebie coś nowego, ale chodzi mi o to, żebyś pozował nago. –Powiedział, czując jak robi mu się gorąco. Normalnie nie miał z tym problemu,  był bezpośredni i wyraźnie mówił modelom czego oczekuje, ale Harry sprawiał, że wszystko było trudniejsze.

-To, że nie mam doświadczenia w pozowaniu, nie znaczy, że się nie rozbiorę. –Zaśmiał się chłopak.

-W takim razie to chyba jedyne moje wymagania.

-Naprawdę?

-Resztą zajmę się sam, potrzebuję twojego ciała i trochę cierpliwości. –Uśmiechnął się.

-Da się zrobić. –Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, pokazując rząd swoich białych zębów.

***

Zaprosił chłopaka do swojego mieszkania. Uprzednio wszystko przygotował, światła, które pozwalały mu wszystko dobrze widzieć, sztalugę, płótna, ołówki, węgiel i farby.

Nie tylko dla Harry’ego, to było coś nowego, bo Louis do tej pory też nie malował kogoś, kogo kompletnie nie znał. Miał zadziwiająco dobry humor i czuł, że z tego naprawdę może wyjść coś ciekawego.

Harry przyszedł kilka minut przed czasem. Louis czyścił pędzle, więc kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, musiał przerwać i je zostawić. Harry stał w drzwiach z tajemniczym pudełkiem.

-Przyniosłem ciastka. –Na te słowa Louisowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu. Ten chłopak był taki uroczy, miły, sympatyczny, był _inny_ niż wszyscy.

-Och, um, świetnie, wejdź, wejdź. Możesz je położyć na tamtym blacie. –Powiedział, odbierając od chłopaka jego płaszcz. –Możesz iść do łazienki, albo w sumie, możesz, um, możesz rozebrać się tutaj. –Powiedział, czując jak czerwieni się jego szyja, całe szczęście pokryta była tatuażami i Harry nie mógł tego zobaczyć. –Muszę wyczyścić jeszcze pędzle, więc nie patrzę.

-Nie ma sprawy. –Powiedział wesoło Harry, potem słychać było jak klamra jego paska uderza o podłogę.

Louis nigdy dotąd nie wyczyścił pędzli tak porządnie. Przedłużał tą czynność do granic możliwości. Przestał kiedy przez moc nacisku wyrwał włos z jednego z pędzli. Odwrócił się w nadziei, że Harry przynajmniej zasłania się ręką.

-Widzę, że nie masz problemów z nagością. –Zaśmiał się.

-Czekam, aż mnie ustawisz.

-Usiądź na tym krześle, kolana pod brodę i oprzyj na nich ramiona. Jakbyś siedział na balkonie, nocą, z papierosem, z drugą osobą, jakbyś opowiadał komuś o twoich najlepszych chwilach.

-Chyba wiem o co chodzi. –Przyznał Harry, po czym ustawił się tak dobrze, że Louis miał ochotę zapytać go czy aby na pewno jest tak niedoświadczony jak mówi.

Wyjął z opakowania miękki ołówek, a w zasadzie resztę ołówka i zaczął szkic. Jego kreska była bardzo miękka, ale jednocześnie poszarpana, nie lubił geometrycznej dokładności.

-To trochę potrwa, nie skończę tego w jeden dzień.

-Wiem. –Harry wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie ruszaj się. –Upomniał go.

-Och, no tak. –Wrócił do poprzedniej pozy.

-Możesz mi opowiedzieć coś o sobie, wiesz, żeby nie było nudno. –Zaproponował cicho.

-Co chciałbyś wiedzieć?

-Cokolwiek.

-Jestem Harry, ale to już wiesz. –Zaśmiał się lekko. –Mam osiemnaście lat, lubię piec, mam starszą siostrę i kota.

-Lubię koty, mój przyjaciel ma spasionego buldoga, który nie potrafi szczekać. –Przyznał Louis. –Mów dalej.

-Um, mam rok wolnego, to też już wiesz. Nie wiem co chcę robić potem. To głupie, ale zastanawiałem się nad modelingiem.

-Dlaczego głupie?

-Rodzice mówią, że nie zarobię tym na rodzinę i takie tam. –Wyznał, wyraźnie nie czuł się komfortowo rozmawiając na ten temat.

-Udowodnij im, że zarobisz. Moi też uważali, że nie zarobię na rodzinę rysunkami, a tu proszę, nie mam ani rodziny, ani kłopotów z pieniędzmi.

-Ja chciałbym mieć rodzinę.

-Nic cię nie powstrzymuje.

-Czy ja wiem… -Westchnął. –A ty? Jak znalazłeś się tu gdzie jesteś teraz? Kończyłeś jakąś szkołę czy coś w tym rodzaju?

-Byłem na przesłuchaniach do Royal Art Academy.

-Wow. T-to, to naprawdę nieźle, cholera, nie wiedziałem, że siedzę nagi przed takim kimś. –Zaśmiał się.

-Oddałem im swoją pracę i powiedziałem, żeby nie marnowali czasu na rozmowę ze mną, ani na naradę, bo wcale nie chcę tam studiować i wyszedłem.

-Och.

-Taaa…

-Myślisz, że by cię przyjęli?

-Nieskromnie powiem, że byłem pewien, że mnie przyjmą. Tylko, że wcale nie chciałem być kimś, kto będzie znany tylko z tego, że skończył Royal Art Academy. Cieszę się, że wszystko co mam zawdzięczam tylko sobie, swojemu nazwisku, a nie nadętym profesorom.

-Przez ludzi takich jak ty, tym bardziej nie wiem czy modeling to dobry wybór. –Zaśmiał się Harry.

_-Rób to co kochasz, ale bądź w tym najlepszy._

-Masz rodzeństwo? –Harry zmienił temat.

Louis opowiedział mu o swoich pięciu siostrach i bracie. Kochał opowiadać o rodzinie, mimo, że tak rzadko się z nimi widywał. Wspierali go we wszystkim co robił, w najtrudniejszych i najlepszych momentach jego życia.

Z Harrym można było porozmawiać o wszystkim. Jak na kogoś dziesięć lat młodszego od Louisa, był naprawdę inteligentny. Wiele przeżył. Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać, a Louis zaproponował mu drugi kieliszek wina, zaczęli rozmawiać na bardziej poważne tematy. Okazało się, że oboje pochodzą z rozbitych rodzin. Miło było móc z kimś szczerze pogadać, nie musieć nikogo udawać.

-Dobra koniec na dzisiaj, nie chcę żeby bolały cię mięśnie. Poza tym pewnie zamarzasz, wiesz musisz mi mówić jeśli chcesz już skończyć lub jeśli coś cię boli, nie wiem cokolwiek.

-Jest w porządku. –Harry wstał z krzesła, słychać było jak strzelają mu stawy. Musiał zapomnieć o tym, że cały czas był nagi.

-Ubierz się. –Zaśmiał się Louis, rzucając w chłopaka kawałkiem materiału, którym wycierał farbę.

-Nie narzekałeś tyle godzin, kilka minut cię nie zbawi. –Harry zaczął się ubierać. –Która godzina?

-O cholera, druga w nocy, przepraszam, ale jakoś straciłem poczucie czasu.

-Nic się nie stało, złapię jakiś nocny autobus.

-Chyba sobie żartujesz, nie wypuszczę cię stąd o tej porze, nie póki nie skończyłem obrazu. Nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś zrobił coś twojej pięknej twarzy. –Zaśmiał się Louis.

-Przecież się nie teleportuję.

-Możesz zostać tutaj. –Powiedział nieśmiało.

-Serio? Bo wiesz, nie chciałbym się narzucać-

-Nie narzucasz się, głupio mi, że tak cię tu przetrzymałem, więc pozwól mi zaspokoić wyrzuty sumienia.

-Skoro nalegasz.

-Sypialnia jest za tymi drzwiami na środku.

-A ty?

-Prześpię się na kanapie.

-To-

-Prawie zawsze tu śpię, więc to nie będzie problem.

Tym sposobem Harry zasnął w jego łóżku, a Louis śnił o ceglanym mieszkaniu, balkonie, i osobie, która nie miała twarzy, ale miała brązowe loki, które łaskotały szyję Louisa.

***

-Dzień dobry. –Powiedział Harry, kiedy Louis wszedł rano do kuchni. Jego głos był jeszcze bardziej głęboki niż zwykle. Oczy lekko przymrużone od snu, a usta wydęte jak u małego dziecka. Louis zignorował ciepło jakie poczuł w dole brzucha. Ostatni raz kiedy ktoś powiedział mu dzień dobry, był rok temu, gdy Greg przyjechał do niego wcześnie rano by z nim zerwać.

-Hej Harry, widzę, że się rozgościłeś.

-Wcześnie wstaję, nudziłem się. Zrobiłem ci kawę.

-Uroczo. –Zaśmiał się, ale w środku czuł, że wiruje, _dlaczego ten chłopak musiał być tak czarujący…_

-Mam wracać do domu, czy chcesz żebym dzisiaj też pozował?

-Dostosuję się, jeśli musisz wracać to w porządku, jeśli nie to jeszcze lepiej.

-W takim razie będziesz musiał męczyć się ze mną cały dzień.

-Dobrze mi się z tobą męczy. –Przyznał Louis, na co chłopak uśmiechnął się, pokazując dołeczki w policzkach.

Zaczęli pracę od razu po śniadaniu, a raczej po kawie, bo Louis nie ma w lodówce nic co nadawałoby się do zjedzenia.

Tym razem mało rozmawiali, bo oboje byli jeszcze trochę senni. Louis poprawiał dzisiaj kontury szkicu, nad którym pracował wczoraj. Zaczął też uwydatniać cienie i najmniejsze przebarwienia na skórze Harry’ego.

-Masz znamię?

-To trzeci sutek. –Przyznał Harry, a Louis zaśmiał się. –Nie, mówię poważnie, miałem cztery sutki.

-O Boże Harry. Masz podwojone coś jeszcze?

-Myślę, że już byś to zauważył. –Zażartował, patrząc wymownie na swoje krocze.

-Jesteś niemożliwy. –Louis pokręcił głową i wrócił do malowania.

-Ty za to masz masę tatuaży.

-Tak wyszło. –Mężczyzna cały pokryty był w tuszu. Lewa łydka i udo, obie ręce, prawa dłoń, nawet palce, pierś, szyja i kilka tatuaży na plecach.

-Mają jakieś znaczenie?

-Niestety niektóre tak. –Zaśmiał się na wspomnienie tatuażu dla byłego chłopaka.

-Niestety?

-Nigdy nie rób tatuażu jak jesteś zakochany.

-Zanotowane, a co do reszty?

-Prawie wszystkie są mojego projektu, więc w sumie jestem jakby ludzkim brudnopisem?

-Ile ich masz?

-Przestałem liczyć przy osiemdziesiątym trzecim. –Zaśmiał się.

-Są wszędzie?

-Prawie. –Uśmiechnął się zadziornie, wiedząc co Harry miał na myśli.

-A kolczyki? Lubisz je?

-O tym wiedzą tylko wybrani. –Przyznał, czekając na reakcję chłopaka.

-O cholera! –Prawie podskoczył z miejsca.

-Nie ruszaj się.

-Bolało?

-Trochę, samo przekłuwanie nie, ale przez dwa tygodnie, nie mogłem robić nic.

Harry odchylił głowę w tył, przygryzł wargę i zaczął się śmiać.

-Co? –Zapytał Louis.

-Nic.

-No powiedz.

-Zawsze się zastanawiałem, to wszystko.

-Jak to jest mieć tam kolczyka? –Uniósł  brew.

-Też.

-Kobiety też to sobie robią. –Zasugerował, wiedząc, że Harry zastanawiał się jak to jest być z kimś kto ma kolczyka w intymnym miejscu, ale pewnie nie chodziło mu o mężczyznę.

-Nie orientuję się. –Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

W ciągu dnia zrobili sobie przerwę by zamówić chińszczyznę. Harry upierał się, że zapłaci za swoją porcję, ale Louis nie pozwolił mu i szybko wcisnął gotówkę w rękę dostawcy. Jedli śmiejąc się i kradnąc sobie jedzenie. Praktycznie się nie znali, to znaczy, dużo o sobie wiedzieli, ale na pewno się nie znali, a ich relacja już była dla Louisa czymś zbyt domowym.

Nie spodziewał się skończyć obrazu tego samego dnia, ale choćby bardzo chciał, nie miał już nic do roboty. Skończył i obraz był gotowy do wystawienia. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio tak dobrze, szybko i sprawnie mu się malowało. Obraz miał być głównym elementem całej wystawy, która idealnie z nim współgrała. Coś jakby kolekcja ubrań w tym samym stylu.

Wiedział, że to nie koniec jego znajomości z Harrym, bo chłopak obiecał mu pokazać się na premierze, ale mimo wszystko było mu przykro. Przez te dwa, prawie trzy, dni, zdążył przyzwyczaić się do jego obecności.

***

Nikogo, oprócz Louisa, nie zdziwiło to, że wystawa odniosła taki sukces. Już na premierze sprzedał większość dzieł. Wiedział, że wielu z tych ludzi to krytycy, którzy się do tego nie przyznają, a jutro napiszą o nim na wszystkich portalach dla artystów i w magazynach. Wiele osób zaintrygował obraz przedstawiający Harry’ego. Chłopak cały wieczór przyklejony był do jego boku, kilka osób spytało ich czy są parą, co Louis nerwowo zaprzeczył.

-Z roku na rok twoje prace coraz bardziej mnie zaskakują Tomlinson. –Powiedział jeden z jego stałych klientów.

-Naprawdę szkoda, że nie wykonujesz obrazów na zamówienie, dorobiłbyś się na tym. –Powiedziała nieznajoma kobieta.

Po wszystkim zaprosił Harry’ego na małą imprezę z jego znajomymi. Nic specjalnego, po prostu poszli do baru na obrzeżach miasta. Liam i Sophia wzięli ze sobą Sparky’ego, Zayn był z Perrie, przyszła nawet Alex, która starała się unikać Liama, tym razem zajęta była rozmową z Niallem.

-No to co? Za Louisa? –Zapytał Zayn, unosząc w górę swojego drinka.

Harry siedział obok Louisa, dogadywał się z jego znajomymi, nawet bardzo, ale widać było, że czuje się trochę niepewnie.

-Harry jak z nim wytrzymałeś przez tyle godzin z rzędu? –Zażartowała Perrie.

-Nie narzekam, mogło być gorzej. –Zaśmiał się, patrząc na Louisa.

-Nie przeszkadza ci to, że wszyscy widzieliśmy cię nago? –Zapytał Niall. Słysząc to pytanie Louis wywrócił oczami.

-Nie mam się czego wstydzić, raczej wszystkim się podobało. –Odgryzł się Harry. Louis nie myślał nad tym co robi, kiedy położył dłoń na jego udzie.

-Liam-

-Mhm? –Odwrócił się w stronę Louisa, bo wcześniej zajęty był śmianiem się z czegoś z Sophią.

-Myślę, że Sparky-

Liam zeskoczył ze swojego miejsca, biegnąc w stronę psa, który zaczął napastować nogę jakiejś dziewczyny. Liam odciągnął go tak szybko jak mógł. Sparky, jak na buldoga angielskiego przystało, udawał, że nic się nie stało i wrócił do stolika, zostawiając za sobą strugę śliny.

Jakieś dwie godziny później Harry musiał się zbierać, przeprosił i zaczął wstawać od stołu.

-Odprowadzę cię. –Zadeklarował Louis.

Na chłopaka czekała taksówka. Przez chwilę stali niezręcznie kołysząc się na piętach.

-Dziękuję Harry.

-Przyjemność po mojej stronie. –Powiedział, składając pocałunek na policzku Louisa. Potem wsiadł do samochodu, zostawiając zauroczonego mężczyznę na chłodnym powietrzu.

***

Jego menadżerka, Alex zadzwoniła do niego o trzeciej nad ranem.

-Co do cholery, Alex-

-Louis zapraszają nas, to znaczy ciebie!!! –Piszczała do słuchawki.

-Co? –Zapytał, podnosząc się z łóżka, które pachniało Harrym.

-Paryż Louis! Tydzień sztuki w Paryżu!

-Poważnie? –Otworzył oczy z wrażenia.

-Jak najbardziej!

-Wow, um, wow.

-No właśnie!!

-Kiedy?

-Kupiłam już bilety, wylatujemy jutro o siódmej rano!

-Szybka jesteś Alex. –Zaśmiał się.

-Och i Louis?

-Tak?

-Chcą twojego modela.

-Co?

-Chcą żebyś przyjechał ze swoim modelem. Tym Henrym z ogłoszenia.

-Chcą żebym pokazał się z Harrym? –Nie wierzył w to co słyszał.

-Tak, no wiesz, tak jakby… dla niego też już kupiłam bilet.

-Alex skąd mam do cholery wiedzieć czy nieznajomy będzie chciał jechać ze mną do Paryża?!

-Och daj spokój Louis, nie utrudniaj tego, przecież widziałam jak na siebie patrzycie, będzie zadowolony.

-Co ty mówi-

-Do zobaczenia na lotnisku Lou! –Pisnęła na pożegnanie i rozłączyła się, zostawiając Louisa samego w środku nocy.

***

Louis chodził z kąta w kąt, w ręku nerwowo ściskając telefon. Nie miał pojęcia jak poprosić Harry’ego o to żeby jechał z nim do pieprzonego Paryża. Miał nawet plan by w ogóle do niego nie dzwonić i powiedzieć Alex, że chłopak odmówił, ale dziewczyna nie była głupia i znając ją, sprawdziłaby historię jego połączeń.

Nerwowo gryzł skórkę wokół paznokcia kiedy jego telefon zawibrował. Nie miał humoru na pisanie z kimkolwiek, teraz kiedy był zajęty nie dzwonieniem do Harry’ego.

 _Od_ **Harry Styles:**

_Ktoś właśnie zaczepił mnie na ulicy, bo zobaczył okładkę „Artzies” z twoim obrazem na okładce!!! :D_

Tyle wystarczyło Louisowi żeby wybrać jego numer i zanim zaczął tego żałować, trzymał telefon przy uchu. Harry odebrał za długim sygnałem.

-Louis?

-Harry jedź ze mną do Paryża. –Wypalił.

-Co?

-Chcą moich obrazów na paryskim tygodniu sztuki, chcą żebym zabrał cię ze sobą.

-Mówisz poważnie?

-Na tyle poważnie, że moja menadżerka kupiła ci już bilet.

-Louis nie mogę-

-Mogę ci za to zapłacić-

-Co?! Louis nie o to mi chodzi.

-Więc?

-Naprawdę chcesz żebym z tobą jechał?

-Jak nie ty to kto?

-O cholera, jadę na paryski tydzień sztuki.

-Jedziesz?

-Tak, jadę.

-O Boże, ratujesz mi skórę Harry.

-Żartujesz sobie? Nie wiem jak ci dziękować! Wiesz ilu tam będzie projektantów?!

-Mógłbyś porozmawiać w kwestiach modelingu.

-No właśnie! Boże Louis nie wierzę.

-Wylatujemy jutro. Mogę po ciebie przyjechać?

***

Harry ubrany był w czarne dresy, które opinały się na łydkach i luźny biały t-shirt, na jego widok Louisowi zaschło w gardle. Do tego wszystkiego miał Beanie na głowie.

Żeby było mało, to podczas lotu zasnął i osunął się na ramię Louisa. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i wyjął szkicownik, by móc narysować jego delikatne rysy, każdą rzęsę, piegi i zakrzywienie ust.

Alex chciała być śmieszna i zarezerwowała im apartament dla dwojga, z podwójnym łóżkiem. Louis przepraszał Harry’ego i proponował zamianę apartamentów, ale Harry machnął na to ręką i powiedział, że nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Apartament był niewiele mniejszy od mieszkania Louisa. Wszędzie stały świeże kwiaty. Na podeście można było wejść do kuchni, a po prawej były duże drzwi na balkon.

-Louis? –Zapytał Harry, rozsuwając swoją walizkę.

-Mhm?

-Kogo malowałeś wcześniej?

-Och. –Zatrzymał się, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał odpowiedzieć, że swojego chłopaka, bo nie wiedział czy nie odstraszy Harry’ego. –To był mój przyjaciel. –Westchnął.

-Łączyło was coś więcej?

-Harry-

-W porządku, przepraszam, nie powinienem pytać, po prostu naprawdę lubię te obrazy, a niektóre z nich są naprawdę… no wiesz, intymne? Wybacz moją ciekawość.

-Są intymne. –Przyznał, myśląc o obrazach, które rysował po tym jak on i Greg kochali się w jego mieszkaniu, czasami rysował na nich swoją dłoń na ciele Grega. –Można powiedzieć, że nawet bardzo, ale to już przeszłość. –Wyminął dosłowną odpowiedź.

-Są piękne. –Uśmiechnął się Harry.

-Dziękuję.

Szykując się na główne wydarzenie, Louis ubrał czarne, obcisłe spodnie, czarną koszulę, a na to czarną marynarkę, do tego założył czarne buty.

-Idziesz na pogrzeb czy na wystawę twoich prac na paryskim tygodniu sztuki? –Zapytał Harry, opierając się w ramie drzwi. Zapinał na guziki swojej brudno-białej koszuli.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Louis rozdał kilka autografów. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, bo nigdy go o to nie proszono, więc był nieco speszony, ale Harry położył dłoń na jego plecach i od razu poczuł się lepiej.

Było kilkoro ludzi, którym nie spodobały się dzieła Louisa, ale tamtego wieczoru był tak szczęśliwi, że nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Czuł się doceniony, ludzie podziwiali jego prace, Harry stał tuż obok niego, w ręku trzymał kieliszek schłodzonego wina.

-Muszę przyznać, że udany z was duet, dobra muza i talent to podstawa sukcesu, a pan, panie Tomlinson nie ma problemu z żadnym z powyższych. –Pogratulowała mu kobieta ubrana w bordową suknię. Obaj, Louis i Harry, stali oszołomieni, dopóki nie odeszła dalej.

-Czy to była-

-Chyba tak.

-Zdecydowanie tak.

-O cholera.

-No, no panie Tomlinson.

-Harry, Elizabeth Quidi właśnie nam pogratulowała.

-Tobie Louis.

-Gdzie tu jest więcej alkoholu?

Tak skończyli przy barze. Louis nie dbał o to jak ucierpi na tym jego portfel, bo Elizabeth Quidi, mistrzyni jedyna w swoim rodzaju, właśnie pochwaliła jego i jego muzę… zaraz, zaraz, czy on właśnie przyznał, że Harry był jego muzą? Żeby się przekonać wypił jeszcze jeden kieliszek zdecydowanie zbyt drogiego alkoholu.

***

-Masz kartkę? –Zapytał Harry, opierając się o hotelową ścianę.

-Jaką kartkę?

-Kartę.

-Och, karta, nie, ty masz.

-Nie Louis, ty ją masz.

-Gdzie? –Zaczął macać swoją marynarkę.

-W spodniach? Nie wiem, skąd mam wiedzieć.

-Nie mam kieszeni w spodniach.

-Odwróć się. –Harry obrócił go i wyjął kartę z tylnej kieszeni jego spodni.

Na dotyk ręki Harry’ego, ciało Louisa zadrżało, ale wmawiał sobie, że to przez alkohol.

Weszli do apartamentu. Harry położył się na dużej, skórzanej sofie, a Louis podszedł do barku. Na wypadek gdyby było mu mało, zrobił im po drinku.

-Za udany wieczór? –Zapytał, podając szklankę chłopakowi.

-Jeszcze się nie skończył. –Powiedział wesoło, zanim stuknął szkłem o szkło.

Leżeli po dwóch stronach sofy, ze złączonymi nogami. Rozmawiając o tym co wydarzyło się dzisiaj. Śmiali się ze sztywnych mężczyzn w garniturach i z kobiet na szpilkach tak wysokich, że mogły by się w nich zabić.

-Louis?

-Hmm?

-Nie żartowałeś z tym kolczykiem?

-Mam ci pokazać żebyś uwierzył? –Zapytał, a nagle wszystko stanęło w miejscu. Harry nie odpowiedział, jedynie zbliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko Louisa. Czuł jego oddech na swoich ustach, potem chłopak zaczął go całować. Na początku bardzo powoli, niepewnie. Louis smakował jak wino i sok. Jego zarost drapał gładką skórę Harry’ego.

Chłopak położył dłonie na jego szyi. Tatuaże Louisa kontrastowały z jego bladymi palcami. Mężczyzna poprawił swoją pozycję, rozchylając nogi, by Harry mógł być bliżej.

Po krótkiej chwili ich pocałunek zaczął przeradzać się w coś znacznie intensywniejszego. Louis odpiął trzy guziki koszuli Harry’ego. Chłopak zaczął całować jego szczękę i szyję. Potem sam rozpiął jego czarną koszulę, całując jego tors. Zatrzymał się na jego mostku. Sięgnął pod siebie, łapiąc Louisa za krocze. Mężczyzna jęknął na dotyk, czuł, że jego penis twardnieje pod spodniami. Harry rozpiął jego rozporek i dotykał go przez bieliznę. Musiał poczuć kolczyk, bo uśmiechnął się naprzeciw ust Louisa.

-Teraz jesteś pewien? –Zapytał drżącym głosem Louis.

-Nie wiem jeszcze jak to jest to poczuć. –Wyszeptał, a oczy Louisa wykręciły się na tył głowy. Minęło sporo czasu od kiedy był z kimś w ten sposób, a Harry był tak cholernie seksowny.

Zatraceni w słuchaniu oddechu drugiej osoby, nie myśleli nad tym co robią. Louis miał pod sobą nagiego chłopaka, skamlącego jego imię.

-Louis, już-

-Ciii-

Żaden z nich nie miał przy sobie, ani wazeliny, ani prezerwatyw, ale widocznie poradzili sobie bez tego. Louis otwierał chłopaka trzema palcami, przez co ten wił się od uczucia wypełnienia.

Zanim mężczyzna zastąpił palce swoim penisem, splunął w swoją dłoń i roztarł ślinę na całej długości, potem ustawił się przy wejściu Harry’ego. Chłopak zadrżał na uczucie zimnego kolczyka na swojej delikatnej skórze. W ostatniej chwili, uniósł się lekko, by móc pocałować Louisa, w tym samym momencie, mężczyzna bez ostrzeżenia w niego wszedł. Harry nie należał do cichych osób.

Louis podziwiał jak warstwa potu świeci w ciemności pokoju, odbijana przez światło paryskich ulic. Włosy Harry’ego leżały na poduszce, plącząc się w każdą stronę. Długie nogi chłopaka, skrzyżowane były na plecach Louisa, który opierał się o pierś chłopaka.

Słychać był tylko ich oddechy, jęki i stłumiony szum miasta nocą. Z każdą chwilą ruchy stawały się mniej dokładne i szybsze. Kiedy Louis poczuł, że jest blisko, objął dłonią penisa Harry’ego, żeby to chłopak doszedł pierwszy, on dokończył zaraz po nim.

Wysunął się z niego i doszedł na jego brzuch, potem wszedł jeszcze raz, wydłużając własny orgazm, cały czas dotykając Harry’ego.

Oboje opadli na łóżku, łapiąc oddech. Harry wyciągnął chusteczki, które stały na szafce nocnej i wyczyścił swój brzuch.

-To było złe Harry. –Louis nie potrafił być romantyczny, Harry był zły za to, że właśnie zniszczył atmosferę.

-Dlaczego tak uważasz?

-Jesteś strasznie młody.

-Jednak cię to nie powstrzymało.

-Prawie się nie znamy.

-Co stoi na przeszkodzie w tym, żeby się poznać Louis? Naprawdę cię lubię.

-To nie takie proste Harry.

Chłopak przerwał jego gadanie, kładąc się na jego piersi. Louis przez chwilę leżał sztywno, ale potem odpuścił i wplątał swoje palce w loki Harry’ego.

Przestał myśleć o przeszkodach. Zasnął z myślą o tym, że jeżeli naprawdę otworzy się i pozwoli Harry’emu siebie poznać, to może naprawdę na tym skorzystać. Już teraz jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że zakochuje się w chłopaku, więc nie ma zamiaru zmarnować szansy, na przekonanie się jak to będzie.

 ***

Nie mogąc spać, o siódmej rano Louis wygrzebał się z łóżka, ostrożnie by nie obudzić Harry’ego. Wyjął szkicownik ze swojej torby i wyszedł na balkon.

Był w samej bieliźnie, jaką znalazł na podłodze. Na zewnątrz było chłodno, słońce wschodziło znad horyzontu. Obserwował miasto budzące się do życia, potem otworzył szkicownik na konkretnej stronie. Zaczął dokańczać szkic, który stworzył w samolocie, przedstawiający śpiącego Harry’ego.

Wystraszył się kiedy na karku poczuł łaskoczące włosy i pocałunek w tył głowy. Ta chwila wydawała mu się niezwykle znajoma.

* * *

Jakby kogoś interesowało, to chodzi mi tu o obrazu tego typu; [x](http://i.imgur.com/GnqNHFf.jpg?1)  [x](http://i.imgur.com/TjNaICQ.png?1)

 


End file.
